Choose a Side
by KonekoNoRenkinjutsushi
Summary: When a voice tells Levy she can go into One Piece, she accepts without much thought. Now sent into One Piece, she experiences the Straw Hats first hand. But the voice has other plans in the Straw Hat crew. When a time traveler warns them of Levy's future, they believe they can change it. Or can they? LuffyxOC.
1. The Voice and Chicken

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I own Levy though!**

Choose a Side

Chapter 1: The Voice and Chicken

Waking up, I blinked the grogginess out of my eyes. I glanced at my digital clock. 6:02.

Two hours.

_Hi. I'm Cornelea Vyce Simon, but my friends just call me Levy. I have long chestnut brown hair that I keep in braids and green eyes. Average chest size, too._

I stepped out of bed, and slowly slumped my way to the door.

_I'm 17, and I'm a junior at Marshall High. Just a couple more weeks and I'll be out of that hellhole called school for summer vacation._

I opened the door and the smell of breakfast wafted in. Mmmmm, pancakes.

_I'm training to be a pharmacist. It's really ironic, because my initials are CVS. So, I get called CVS girl a lot._

Walking down the stairs, I saw my mom flipping pancakes at the stove. There were already 4 on a plate next to the stove.

_I seriously looove writing. I always get A's on any writing assignment they give me at school. English class is a cinch._

My mom turned around and smiled at me, pointing at the plate cabinet and then the plate of pancakes. I understood the message.

_I've even been writing a couple of my own original stories. I also keep a journal of most of the stuff that happens to me._

I grabbed a plate and 2 of the pancakes. The syrup and everything else was probably at the table. My mom's like that.

_Most of my inspiration comes from manga. Anime too, but mostly manga. Manga is Japanese comic books, incase you didn't know(which you probably do)._

I sat down, saying hi to my dad who quickly replied and went back to his coffee and newspaper. I drizzled syrup over my pancakes.

_My favorite manga is One Piece. It is sooo awesome(as if you didn't know that already)._

I cut off a piece of my pancake and popped it into my mouth, silently thanking my mom for her awesomeness. It had nutmeg in it.

_I already own 28 of the volumes, the first 12 being 3-in-1 volumes. But it's mostly just a small hobby of mine to collect the books._

I cut off piece after piece of my pancakes, savoring every bite. They were sooo good.

_I am actually very up to date with the series, having watched all the episodes and chapters out so far._

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"That must be Amy! Bye, mom!"

"See you later! I love you, honey!"

I popped the last bite of pancake into my mouth, grabbed my backpack, and ran to the door, waving bye to my dad who waved offhandedly back. I swung open the front door, revealing my friend.

_Meet Amelia Pipper. She's 17 also, and has short blonde hair with a blue highlighted strip in the front to match her eyes. Kinda rowdy, and can't express her feelings very well, but means to be nice. She's one of the best friends I could have._

"Hey, come on, I wanna stop by a place real quick before going to school."

"Okay. Let's go."

We got into her car, and she made her way out of the driveway.

"So where are we going exactly?"

"The bookstore. There's that new book that everyone's been talking about, you know? I wanted to get it."

"'Kays." I replied, thinking about looking around the manga section.

"You're thinking about the manga section, aren't you?" She asked, startling me enough to make me whip my head around to look at her. "Haha, I knew it. You get this wierd almost nostalgic look on your face when you're thinking about manga."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

We drove another couple of minutes in silence, before stopping the car at our local bookstore. We walked inside, the little bell dinging as we stepped in. I immediately went towards the manga section and left Amy to do her stuff.

I looked over the selection of One Piece, having decided that I would read that one while waiting. I closed my eyes and picked a random book.

Surprisingly, it ended up being book 1. I started to read, but only managed to get to right when Luffy punched the sea king before we had to go.

Amy sighed at me. "One Piece again?"

"Yes, One Piece! It is the most amazing thing in the world and you should read it too!"

"Whatever."

"Seriously! Like, I wish I could, like, be in One Piece, that's just how awesome I think it is, Amy!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Oookay, let's just get to school. We probably only have like half an hour to go fourty minutes."

"Crap!"

After much speeding and cutting and no tickets, we managed to make it to school with 5 minutes to do lockers and get to class. I slipped into my B day math class right before the bell rang, and quickly moved to my seat on the left side near the front. My teacher almost immediately told us to take out our homework to check and started setting up the Promethean board to write on.I was really dizzy, but I set it aside by saying to myself it was because I speed walked for too long. Pulling out my notebook, I turned it to my homework and took out a pencil.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea came over me and I couldn't focus on anything. The teacher was talking in the background, but I couldn't pay attention. I stayed that way for a few moments, before-

"Well then, Ms. Simon, would you like to answer number one?"

"-wuh? Huh?"

All the kids laughed at me as I felt horrible. I slowly picked up my notebook and started walking towards the front of the room, feeling dizzy still.

"Mr. Heffley, I don't think I can-" I started before the darkness stole my vision.

I could hear cries of "Levy!" before my consciousness finally faded too.

XxXxXONExPIECEXxXxX

When I finally woke up, I was in the nurse's office. I sat up, and wiped a bit of the sleep out of my eyes.

_Hello._

"What! Who's there?!" I said, totally not expecting someone to be there.

_How would you like to do it._

"What? Do what?"

_How would you like to __**do it.**_

I paused.

"Whaaat!? I don't even know you! That would be, like, rape!"

_No, not that! It! Your wish!_

"...But I don't have a wish."

_Yes, you do. Well, almost a wish. You wanted to go to the One Piece world._

"...And how, may I ask, are you going to accomplish this?"

_Easy. I'm magical, you could say, and I've been looking for someone like you to send there._

"Oookay...will it really work?"

_If you agree, yes._

"Screw it! Yes, I agree!"

_Then it shall be._

Looking down at myself, I realized I was starting to glow a light yellow, before I was blinded by it and passed out once again.

XxXxXONExPIECEXxXxX

Ahh, I love the beach. Just laying on a towel, suntanning, is so much fun.

Wait. I'm not on a towel.

And how did I get to the beach!?

I sprang up, looking around. Then I remembered my conversation with the voice.

"So I'm in One Piece now?"

_Yes._

"Gah!"

_You're by Shells town. Walk towards the middle of the island and you should get there._

"How do you do that?"

_I'm inside of you. Only you can hear me. I'm going to be quiet most of the time, so don't be reliant on me for a friend or information or anything._

"Oh. Ok." I said, accepting the information.

When he didn't say anything, I figured he meant starting now. I walked about a half a mile or so before realizing something.

"Hey, when will Luffy get here? Sorry, I really need to know."

_In about 20 days._

"Wait. So, if I go to Ririka's bar right now, I'll be able to see Zoro beat up Helmeppo and that wolf!?"

_If that is what you want to do, yes._

"Awesome!" I said, now breaking out into a run.

"Hey, do I have money?"

_Any money you had has been converted._

"Awesome!" I had about 30 bucks in there!

So, I had enough money to buy a meal to be eating while Zoro did cool stuff.

I should probably get a job at Ririka's, too.

Finally, I was at the edge of the city. I managed to find an ok looking guy to ask a question to.

"Hey, do you know where Ririka's bar is? I just got here and heard it was really nice."

He blinked at me. "Ah...uh, sure, let me take you there." he blushed a little.

He doesn't like me, does he? Oh sweet baby Jesus no. No.

I still took up the offer, though, and followed him down the road, where we took a right and a left, and went a little further before we were there.

"H-here we are." he said, blushing and shuffling his feet while looking down. "What's your name?"

"Levy. Thank you!" I practically screamed while hugging him, and then I went in the restaurant.

If he did like me then he was probably in heaven right now.

Whoopee. Fan service.

Going inside, I recognized the place and took a seat at the bar. Seeing Ririka, I asked her for a menu.

Mmmm. Honey fried chicken with rice and vegetables. And sweet tea. Sounds good.

I asked for it and then got myself occupied with looking at the currency. I used to have about 30 dollars and I had just over 300 beris now... So about 10 beris equals a dollar. I took out the amount I needed and had about 25 dollars left. Pretty good.  
I stuck my wallet in my pocket and turned around just in time to see Zoro.

He looked pretty dirty, but was in the clothes I thought he would be in. He walked up to the counter and sat a seat over from me.  
Great. If he's here, I might not get my food anytime soon.

I want my chicken!

I turned to Ririka.

"Ma'am, do you think you could get my order done faster if I payed you extra? 20 beri, maybe?"

Zoro looked at me wierd, but didn't say anything. Ririka agreed and worked on getting it done faster.

It appeared that that was a good thing, because a few moments later, right as I got my food and payed, Helmeppo burst through the door with his wolf. Zoro looked at me scrutinizingly before turning to the plate of rice he was recieving.

The wolf thrashed around and ate a few people's food before Rika came out with her mop and started waving it at it.

"Hey! Do you have a problem with my pet!?" Helmeppo asked Rika, and then the wolf went to attack her before a chair slammed into the wolf sending it away from Rika.

"Who the hell are you!?" Helmeppo screamed at Zoro. "You couldn't be... Pirate Hunter Zoro, could you?"

"So what?"

"Why the hell is a pirate hunter messing with the marines!?"

"Just let me eat in peace."

"Why you-"

Helmeppo swung his sword at Zoro, who moved out of the way and deflected it into the ceiling. Then he punched Helmeppo in the face and pointed his sword at him.

Helmeppo was trembling by now.

"You're annoying, you," Zoro said, "And your pet too."

Helmeppo was shaking furiously, but suddenly smirked.

"Don't you understand," he said devilishly, "That if my father finds out about this, those people will be executed?"

Ririka audibly gasped and hung onto Rika for dear life.

"What do you think? We can make a deal. Why don't you go to jail instead of them? Let's see... One month. If you can survive for one month, I'll set you free. How about it?"

There was a pause.

"One month, right?"

He dropped his sword.

The marines that had been there to protect Helmeppo suddenly sprang into action, and dragged Zoro away, to the marine base supposedly.

Everyone sort of just stood there for a moment. I was the first to react.

"Hmmmm..." I said, popping a piece of chicken into my mouth. "Ma'am, do you think I could get a job here?"

**A/N: I know, I totally stole the name Levy from Fairy Tail. But I love the name Levy so much! What do you think? Reviews are appreciated! I have this whole thing planned out, so I'll probably update often! I definitely worked my character out better than in the last attempt I had on a OC story. That one isn't on here though, I wrote that one on paper. I had finished 24 pages until I realized I didn't even like it that much! Maybe I'll redo it. Nobody even reads these things anyway, why am I doing this? Meh, whatever. Arigatou, **

**Koneko**

**PS: I've taken Japanese classes for three years, so I may include a few Japanese references. Bye!**


	2. Jobs and Zoro

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Choose a Side

Chapter 2: Jobs and Zoro

Ririka looked at me questioningly. When I didn't answer, she seemed to come to a conclusion and finally answered.

"Well, I guess I could use someone to wait tables..."

"Accepted!" Yeeesssssss~

Ririka then smiled softly and went to go back to work. Rika looked up to me and smiled broadly.

"I guess you're gonna be here a lot, then!" She said, and ran off to put the mop back.

I went to go finish my chicken. I turned to Ririka as I was eating and told her, "Hey, I can start as soon as I'm done with my chicken, okay? Is that fine with you?"

"Yes, that's fine. Here, why don't you look at the layout? And here's a notepad, pen, and an apron, too."

"Thanks!" I took the laminated layout, and studied it as I ate my chicken. Yes, I was definitely going to need this job if I wanted to survive here. Clothes, weapons, food, housing, you needed money for all of it.

I finished my chicken and put the plate aside. I had mostly memorized the layout in the few minutes I had, there wasn't much. I put the apron on and stuck the pad and pen in one of the pockets.

"I'm ready!"

"Ok, here you go. This goes to table 6." She said, handing me a tray with just 1 plate of food and a drink on it. I looked in the direction of table 6, and saw a lone man looking out of the window, waiting for his food. _And his food is with me, so get a move on, _I reminded myself.

So, I walked over to his table, balancing the tray. _I'm pretty good at this,_ I thought as I swung the tray down from near my shoulder to in front of me.

"Here's your food." I said, as I set down the plate and drink in front of him. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks." his only reply was before he turned to his food and began eating. I ignored the fact that he didn't even look at me and walked back to Ririka.

"Good job," She said, "Now can you take the order for table 2?"

I nodded, and continued my job.

XxXxXONExPIECEXxXxX

I had just finished for the day when a revolution came to me. _Where am I going to stay?_

I fished up some confidence and went to Ririka.

"Um, do you think I could, like, stay at your house? Like, not permanently! I just need a place to stay until-"

She patted me on the shoulder.

"Of course you can stay! Did you think I was just going to say no and kick you out?"

_I guess, yeah..._ I thought, until I realized just how ridiculous that sounded, because Ririka was just too nice!

Yay! I have a place to stay!

"Uh, do I have to pay rent?"

"Of course not."

Yay! I have a FREE place to stay!

I did a whoop, and Ririka just chuckled. Rika then ran up to me.

"Does that mean you're staying here, Nee-san?"

It was my turn to chuckle. "Yes, it does."

"Yay!"

"Here, let me show you the way to the guest room. And maybe the bathroom, also. Just incase."

Ririka was turning out to be really cool compared to the impression I got of her from the anime.

I followed her up the stairs, and we went past two doors before she pointed to the third and said, "Bathroom," and then pointed to the door across from it and said, "Your room." I immediately opened the door and rushed in to be greeted with a bland room with equally bland cream walls. I mean, it could have been less bland if you actually put some furniture in, but right now, it was very bland. Only a bed, closet, side table, lamp, clock, and dresser were in the room. It was fine for me, though, because I didn't even have anything to put in the closet or the dresser.

My plans for tomorrow were as follows:

1. Get up early and buy a bit of food.

2. Go see Zoro.

3. Work at Ririka's.

4. Go to bed.

5. Repeat.

And so on from now, every couple of days, I would go feed Zoro. Hah, that makes him sound like a dog.

Anyways, I thought, turning to the old fashioned clock on the sidetable, how the hell do I set the alarm on this thing?

After much poking, prodding, and a hell of a lot of clock bashing, the alarm was finally set. So, I went to sleep.

XxXxXONExPIECEXxXxX

I woke up to the sound of the most annoying alarm EVER.

At least it works.

According to the little clock, it was 5:00. Time to get up!

The clothes that I was wearing yesterday are a little smelly, but they'll be ok.

I grabbed my wallet, and set out.

I tiptoed down the hallway, careful not to wake Rika or Ririka up, and eased my way down the stairs. Figuring it safe now, I ran to the doorway and burst out into the almost empty street. I am so excited!

Following the smell of bread, I found myself in front of a just opening bakery. I guess I'm buying bread, then.

I stepped inside, and eyed the selection. I found myself ogling a really fresh looking baguette.

"How much for the baguette?"

"20 beris." he said, with a stern face. Knowing I wasn't going to get anything less out of the guy, I gave him the 20 beris. Then I asked, "Hey, do you have any water?" I had almost forgotten, humans need water.

He left and came back with a water bottle fairly quickly. Then he shoved it in my face, wearing an expression of complete annoyance. He seemed to want me out of his shop, for whatever reason.

"Take it and go." He said, proving my suspicions correct. So, I grabbed the water bottle and stepped out of the shop.

I walked towards the looming figure of the marine headquarters, resisting from nibbling the fresh bread along the way. Knowing I wasn't going to get much further without giving in to my munchies, I started to speedwalk, and then run. I felt like I couldn't get there fast enough.

Finally, the looming figure of the marine headquarters came closer and closer until I was right in front of it and I had to skid to a stop.

Where was Zoro held again?

It was an the right side that Luffy climbed over the wall, I'm pretty sure.

So, I turned to the right and walked to the corner, then turned to the left and walked down some more before stopping.

Let's look over here.

I set the bread in it's bag against the wall, and climbed up. It wasn't too hard, being 5'9" and the wall being brick. There were a lot of crevices to hold on to.

When I was at the top, I looked over. I could see Zoro!

I climbed down, and grabbed my bread. Using my hair tie, I made sure the bread bag was completely closed before throwing it and the water bottle over the wall. Then I climbed up the wall and pulled myself over.

I had obviously caught Zoro's attention by now, as he was staring at me. I ignored that little fact and picked up the bread and put my hair tie back on my wrist. Then I picked up the water bottle, opened up the bag and tore off a piece of bread while walking up to Zoro. I then shoved the end piece in his face and said, "Eat it. You'll thank me later."

Then, not wanting to seem like a haughty bastard, I averted my eyes and said quietly, "Trust me."

He seemed to accept this and I could feel him munch on the bread. My face brightened up with a smile, and I looked back at him only to see him in an awkward position.

He was still trying to look at me suspiciously, but was failing considerably due to the fact that he looked adorable nibbling on the piece of baguette. I snickered, and he stopped eating.

"Sorry, sorry, you just looked adorable just then. I won't look again, I promise." I giggled out, turning away. I then stared at the bread longingly for a while before he finally finished.

I went to go fish out another piece of baguette before he finally spoke.

"Why are you doing this? You don't even know me."

I contemplated this for a moment before answering, "Me? Even I'm not really sure. I just feel drawn to you, somehow. Like, I need to stay by you to get where I need to be."

He cocked an eyebrow before sighing and muttering a whatever and something about wierd women. I'm pretty sure that was directed to me but who cares? This is Zoro we're talking about.

I then shoved the next piece in his face. The rest of my 'feeding' went on in mostly silence, other than the fact that there was much munching of bread and crinkling of bags.

When half of the bread was gone, I stopped.

"Hey, do you think it would be ok if I came every other day with food and water? Or should I come more often?"

He stared at me again, his expression laced with curiosity. "I'll survive." he said, simply.

I just smiled a small reminiscent smile as I remembered his lines from the anime.

'That's why I'm different from you. No matter what, I will survive!'

Then I shoved the water bottle in his face.

"Next!"

Zoro just sweatdropped.

I popped open the bottle and lifted it to his lips.

Gee, this'll be awkward.

Indeed it was. But, after much choking and spilling, the water bottle was finally finished.

"Done. I'll be going now."

I turned to walk away, and only took a few steps before he stopped me like I thought he would.

"Wait."

I paused, then shifted to the side and looked at him.

"Hm?"

Zoro paused, looked at me with a neutral expression before averting his gaze and replying, "Nevermind. You can just go."

I figured he would have a question, not that he wouldn't ask it. Well, whatever.

I turned and went to walk away again with my half-full(optimistic!) bag of bread and empty water bottle. This time, I made it all the way back without even drooling about the bread despite the smell.

When I got back, Ririka was already up and beginning to set up the kitchen. She turned to me as she heard me walk in.

"Quite the early riser, aren't you?"

"I guess so. I taught myself how to, I guess."

I glanced at the leftover bread.

_I'll buy some more later._

"Hey, I got some bread if you wanna have some for breakfast."

Ririka turned around to see what I was talking about.

"Ah, baguette. Grab some butter and jam out of the fridge and we'll have it together."

"'Kays!"

"But...where'd the first half go?" She asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"Let's just say...it went towards a good deed."

"Good deed, huh?" Ririka smiled understandingly back at me. Then she turned back to her preparations.

XxXxXONExPIECEXxXxX

Zoro POV

_'She's so...wierd..."_

I watched her retreat back to the wall.

_'So many questions...'_

"Wait." I heard my own voice command.

She shifted back to look at me.

"Hm?"

_'Did you know something? What's the real reason why you're doing this? How are you so sure? So many questions.'_

"Nevermind. You can just go."

_'But I'm not going to ask them. And I'm almost sure she knows that, too.'_

She frowned a little, before turning back and walking away again.

_'Or not.'_

Her retreating form backed up to the wall and began to climb over it.

_'It makes me wonder...just who or what exactly is she?'_

**A/N: Done! That took me longer than expected. Sorry, even though I said I would be done quickly, I still took a long time! I hope I can update faster next time...**


	3. Luffy and Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. But Levy is mine.

Choose a Side

Chapter 3: Luffy and Leaving

The next almost three weeks went by in a blur.

The 'feedings' went on every other day, my bringing different articles of food and Zoro only occasionally speaking to me. Nothing big happened.

Of course, I had to train and do my job at the same time. Personally, I think my speed went up considerably. When I first tried running for real, I felt like I went way faster than I did before, in the real world. And I ran every single day.

A whole bunch.

Well, I did other stuff too, like punching and kicking trees(which really hurt the first time I tried, but I did it anyways) and balancing on this one really tiny tree trunk. I think I based that off of Karate Kid, but whatever. My balance went up!

This is starting to sound like stats on a video game.

Maybe it is?

...Nah.

But yeah, you get the idea. At one point, I ended up going to a weapons shop and buying a dagger. I had finally earned enough money at that point, and I decided to get a weapon.

Then I started training with that, too.

...Yeah, I did a lot of training.

But anyway, today is a 'feed Zoro' day, so I'm going to bring something.

But what?

I always have trouble choosing.

_It's day 20._

"Was that you, voice?" I whispered.

_Yes._

"'K."

_Then the words he had just said hit me._

"It's day 20!?"

_Yes._

That means Luffy's coming today! I can't believe I forgot!

Then let's get a baguette and water, same as day 1.

I walked to the bakery where I got the bread on the first day, and there was a really good looking baguette, same as before. So, I bought it for the 20 beris and almost skipped out of the shop.

Today was going to be a big day!

I decided to go the rest of the way on the rooftops. Dunno why. Just felt like it, I guess.

I led myself into the alleyway, jumped up onto the trash bin, and jumped the rest of the way onto the roof.

Then I turned towards the looming figure of the marine headquarters, as I was now used to doing, and took off.

I feel so fast!

The surroundings almost went by in a blur. Soon I was jumping off of the last building and onto the ground next to the gate.

Is it, like, easier to train and get stronger in the One Piece universe, or is it just me?

Maybe it's just me?

_Yes, it's just you._

Seriously!? It's just me!?

_Yes. I purposefully made it that way so it could be easier for you._

Awww, thanks.

_Shut up._

Heehee.

Ok, we're jumping over this wall now.

_Jump over the wall in your head quietly, please._

Shut up, you party pooper.

I turned to Zoro.

"I'm back. Miss me?"

"No." Zoro replied, almost instantaneously.

I pouted, and walked over with the bread.

Zoro stared at it.

"Baguette and a water bottle." Zoro looked at me. "What is this, some sort of commemoration?"

"Yep. Today's the big day!"

Zoro glared. "The big day for what?"

"Ah, ah! Not telling!" I waggled my finger at him. Then I grinned and broke open the bread. "All I'm saying is that today's the last day..."

Zoro glared at me as he ate his bread. Once half of the baguette was gone, I fed him the water bottle and was on my way.

Then I remembered something.

I turned back to Zoro. "Hey, even if you're not too hungry from me feeding you, you still have to eat the dirty onigiri, ok!?"

Zoro just looked at me like I was crazy.

I giggled. "You'll understand later!" I yelled, and climbed back over the wall.

Hey, voice?

_Yes?_

When is Luffy gonna get here? Like, what time?

_If I'm not mistaken, he should be arriving in about an hour._

Okiedokie.

Then I'll eat some breakfast, get all packed up, maybe change, and have a mysterious meeting with him on his way to see Zoro!

Hmm, sounds like a plan.

I ran the rest of the way home, just for fun. Standing in front of Ririka's bar made me almost sad, because I was going to have to leave here so quickly. It felt like 20 days wasn't enough.

I'm sure...I'll get over it soon enough.

Walking inside, Ririka was already in the kitchen, preparing for the day. I couldn't help but have a somber expression at the thought of leaving.

Ririka turned around and had a frown on her face as soon as she saw my expression.

"What got that expression on your face?" She asked, and got up real close to me, to the point where I thought she was going to just kiss me here and there.

But she didn't, luckily.

She moved a little further away, which made me a bit more comfortable. So I decided to tell her.

"I'm sorry...but I've decided to leave. I have a ticket out of this place, and I'm taking it."

Ririka looked a little surprised, before her expression softened.

Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"If that was all, then that's not so bad! I was wondering when you were going to end up leaving. For some reason, I just knew you weren't going to stay too long."

I blinked.

Ririka turned me towards the staircase, and patted me along the way. "Now shoo, shoo! Get packing! I know you're not going to want to do this later."

I took up her offer, and packed up the few items I had, including the dagger, into my tiny suitcase I had bought.

Then I changed my clothes.

And then I went and got some breakfast.

And then I asked my voice!

What time is it, voice? Adventure time? Haha, no, really, how much longer until Luffy gets to the island now?

_About five minutes._

Seriously!? Crap!

As I looked at the stove, I saw a rice cooker, some nori, and the sugar.

I smiled, and set out to have my mysterious rendezvous with an oblivious Luffy.

XxXxXONExPIECEXxXxX

~Five minutes later~

I was now at the docks, staring at Luffy and Coby like a stalker as they got off their little boat.

Hmmm, rooftops again.

I went into the nearest alleyway, and only took my eyes off of Luffy for a second to drop my suitcase and jump onto the roof before going to stalk them again.  
Jumping across the rooftops, my heartbeat was getting faster and faster.

Getting...too...excited...

I better just do this now.

I jumped down, and landed right in front of him.

He just blinked.

I had been rehearsing this.

I looked him straight in the eye and said, "You have to save Zoro."

He only had time to blink again and say "Wha-" before I used all my strength and jumped all the way back up onto the rooftop and away.

Whew!

That didn't come out too bad, did it? It was at least mysterious, right?

I feel scared and awesome at the same time.

I jumped back to my suitcase, and picked it up.

Now, I don't want to screw up the storyline too bad, so I'm just gonna not include myself in that fight...

It totally isn't because I'm scared and don't want to possibly get shot...

Hehe...

Soooo~ I'm just gonna go and see where their boat is and possibly get settled in because Luffy will probably end up asking me to join his crew now...

And therefore, I turned out of the alleyway towards the 10 ft away docks(because my suitcase was, like, right there) and judged the one that I suspected was theirs from the beginning. It was actually slightly bigger than I thought it would be. I put my suitcase down in it and sat down.

Hmmm...

Now I have nothing to do.

Crap.

Well, I haven't been sleeping too well lately...

Too much excitement.

So, I'm kinda still really tired right now...

What I'm trying to say is...I'm going to sleep.

Yep, pretty much.

XxXxXONExPIECEXxXxX

Luffy POV

I just finished beating up axe-guy and got kicked out of the restaurant.

So, we were walking back to our boat when I realized something.

What happened to that wierd girl!?

I wanted her to join our crew!

I was just about to tell Zoro I would be right back when I saw our boat.

There was someone in it!

It was the wierd girl!

"Hey, Zoro! The wierd girl is in our boat!"

Zoro looked at me funny.

"The 'wierd girl'?"

Then he looked at our boat.

"Why the hell is Levy in our boat!?"

"Levy?" I asked.

Zoro turned to look at me.

Then he _stuttered._

"Uh, she kinda, f-fed me when I was tied up and stuff? ...I also think she might be able to tell what's gonna happen or something like that."

"Haha, Zoro, you stuttered!"

I grinned as he scowled and turned away, a slight blush on his face.

Then I turned to look at this 'Levy'.

I grinned even wider.

"Let's take her."

Zoro just sweatdropped.

XxXxXONExPIECEXxXxX

I woke to the sound of water sloshing.

Water.

What!?

I snapped open my tired eyes and sprang up, almost tipping the tiny dinghy over.

As I heard cries of protest, I turned my head to the side to see Luffy and Zoro staring at me, wide eyed.

I sighed.

"Let me guess, you saw me sleeping in your dinghy and decided to abduct me so I would have to join your crew."

Luffy looked shocked.

"How did you know!?" He yelled.

I sweatdropped. "Honestly, I just guessed."

I sighed, once again.

"Well, wake me up when the bird comes."

I layed back over, and tried to go to sleep.

But of course, Luffy wouldn't allow that.

"Ne~ but you just woke up! Play a game with me!"

I turned to look at him.

"No." I said, with a flat face.

He pouted, and I flipped back over.

Then Luffy interrupted me again.

"Ne, ne~ how do you do that? That knowing thingy!"

I sweatdropped at this.

"You mean being psychic?"

I had rehearsed with myself to say that I was psychic, despite knowing the consequences and untruthfulness of this answer.

Luffy agreed. "Yeah, if that means that you know stuff before it happens."

I sighed. "Yes, Luffy, that's exactly what it means."

I sat up. I was awake now, no changing that.

So, I pulled my suitcase onto my lap and opened it up.

I'm glad I brought my journal!

So I began to write about today's happenings.

_Dear Journal(Not Diary),_

_Today I had my mysterious meeting with Luffy. It came out pretty well, apparently, because Luffy obviously wants me on his crew._

_Then I fell asleep in their boat, and woke up now. Luffy's annoying me. I have pretty much nothing to do now. I'm hoping I can just go to sleep again until the bird comes._

_In fact, I wanna wake up after the bird comes but before the island, so I can beat up those wierd guys._

_Sincerely,_

_Levy Simon_

I snapped the journal shut and set it aside before punching Luffy in the face for continuously trying to peek at what I was writing. He flew back into Zoro, who had been sleeping.

Zoro then sprang up, and knocked Luffy into the water.

I stared at the water in shock for a second, before immediately tearing off my shoes and jumping in after him.

I plunged into the water, hair billowing behind me, and cracked my eyes open just enough to spot the dash of red that was Luffy. I immediately swam towards it.

I was losing breath quickly as I grabbed Luffy, and for a split second the thought went across my head that I might not make it.

Shoving that thought aside, I swam as hard as I could towards the surface. I was almost out of breath...

I was still feet away and I was blacking out.

If Luffy dies it's my fault...

Finally, the blackness overtook my eyes as I saw a splash of green enter the water.

**A/N: Whew! I got this chapter done much faster. Originally I was planning to have Levy just save Luffy and not almost drown, but drama, you know?**

**I actually finished this on Feb. 12, but I'm posting this on the 13th because it's 10 and I'm tired and this is done on my iPad so there are formatting and italic/bolding errors with copy and paste publishing and I don't want to deal with that now. Good night.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**Koneko**


End file.
